


Renewed Nightmares

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Dragon Age Origins Verse [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, New Relationship, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair seeks out Amodisia's company in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For @eravalefantasy, her 750 word giveaway fic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.

“Sia?” Alistair whispered. “Are you awake?”

Amodisia shot up from her bed roll, grasping at her blankets to cover herself. It’d had been far too hot to sleep in anything but smalls, and she had eventually discarded those, soaked through with sweat.

“I am now, you dolt!” she hissed. “What are you doing?!” She squinted in the dim light from his candle, eyes coming to focus on Alistair’s hulking form, clad in nothing but his loosely laced pants. All she could do was gape as he stood there, stunned.

And then he groaned, sighing with a slump of his shoulders and seeming to regret his decision. “I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled and then made for the exit. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“Wait!” she gasped, grimacing at her sudden outburst, then whispered, “It’s fine, you can stay.”

He turned over his shoulder to look, nerves furrowing his brow. He hesitated only for a moment before he hung the candle from a holder in the center of the tent, then sat cross-legged within arm’s reach of her. She rolled to her side, blankets grasped tightly to her chest. He hadn’t even bothered to look at her, and considering her state of undress and his tendency to stare at her, she knew something was wrong.

“Nightmares?” she asked.

Alistair nodded face still a lesson in consternation. “I’ve not had this problem since I first joined,” he explained. “I’m worried. This might be a … a  _real_  Blight.”

Maker’s breath, an  _actual_  Blight? They’d seen hide nor hair of an Archdemon. And Amodisia had experienced no difference in her nightmares as of late. How could this be even remotely close to a Blight?

“I’m … scared, Sia,” Alistair whispered and his sudden admission frightened her more than any Darkspawn they’d encountered. Alistair was fearless in the face of battle. She’d never seen him balk at a fight or turn away at the prospect of danger. But something had him truly afraid.

She reached to touch his knee, attempting to settle his fears. “Me, too, Alistair. I’ve been terrified since the day I left Kinloch,” she whispered. “But the moment I met you, I knew this was the right thing for me. We’re in this together. We’ll see it through.”

His frown deepened, a saddened scowl that broke her heart. “That’s precisely why I am so scared,” he mumbled as he took her hand in his. “You know I care about you. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it.”

“I …” Amodisia started, wholly prepared to refute the possibility of such a claim, but she stopped. She knew that would be a lie. “I understand, Alistair.” She wished she could say more, but the lump in her throat made that impossible without sounding like a foolish, lovesick girl.

“Oh,” he stated flatly, clearly put out by her response. “I’ve probably embarrassed myself without even realizing it. That’s wonderful,” he snapped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Profess my undying love to a woman I hardly know, yes, that’s a grand idea, Alistair.”

When he dropped her hand and tried to leave, Amodisia reached up with swift fingers and grasped at his, catching him before he could go any further than his knees. Alistair froze, her grip insistent, and he stared in wide-eyed shock.

“Stay?” she asked. “Please?”

His brow twitched towards his hairline, surprised by her request. “You want me … to stay? The night?”

“What’s left of it,” Amodisia whispered with a hopeful smile. “I’m not asking you to take my maidenhead, Alistair, stop blushing.”

In a flash, Alistair slipped beneath her blanket and curled in close against her back. When he hesitated on where to place his arm, she wrapped it around her waist. His hesitation vanished as if it had never existed, pulling her into him tightly.

“You … are completely naked, aren’t you?” Alistair asked flatly.

Amodisia scoffed, disgusted with her behavior. “Yes, it’s just too hot. I … will it be a problem? I can put my night shirt on.”

He pulled her in tighter, the muscles of his arm rippling against her body as he pinned her to his chest. “No, this is … quite nice. Although, I never thought I would feel this unless we were … well, if we … were to …” he stuttered, unable to finish the thought.

“Make love? Alistair, do you daydream about having sex with me?” she asked, faking her admonishment.

His lips met the bare swathe of her neck, soft kisses trailing up and she shivered. “Maybe,” he whispered, breath hot on the shell of her ear and she gasped in shock at his sudden confidence. “Is that bad?”

“Not at all,” she purred. “Do you … want to? Now?”

His deep groan rumbled through her chest and she could sense his frustration. “I can feel how much my body wants that. But my heart keeps telling me to wait. I’m so sorry, Sia.”

She turned to find his lips, a soft kiss to comfort him. “Don’t be. I understand, entirely. Good night, Alistair.”

He hummed a deep sigh of appreciation, nose nestled in the crook of her neck and she felt the tension seep from his entire body pressed so firmly against hers.

“Good night, Sia.”


End file.
